


Find Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [14]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Terra is determined to find her own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is related to the same unnamed AU 'verse that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026642">To Find Her Own Way</a> falls into.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Find Again

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is related to the same unnamed AU 'verse that [To Find Her Own Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026642) falls into.

It’s been hours since she left the Tower.

Hours since the emotional blow up where she thought Beast Boy had betrayed her and the secret she kept to them. Hours since Beast Boy had changed form and took laying on the bed in the room that they had wished to give her. The others would be staying nearby while he went to find her.

Several hours since the tracker in her pack activated once she left the Tower.

He’s rather impressed at how far she has managed to get even while maintaining distance from decent civilization and having issues of control over her own powers.

He finds her near the cave and the remains of the giant scorpion where they had first met. From a distance she appears calm. A little too calm he realizes as he notes the clenched fists.

“Hello Robin.”

A part of him notes that she doesn’t have her pack with her. Likely she stashed it somewhere nearby.

“Terra.”

She tilts her head, eying him. Watching, assessing him for signs of danger. That she should flee from him. Finally she shrugs lightly.

“I suppose I really shouldn’t be surprised. Not when I’ve found this. I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s others I haven’t found yet.”

She tosses something small at his feet. The tracker that had been on her pack. One of many if he’s honest with himself.

“Probably.”

She snorts in response.

“I get it. Gotta keep track of the little girl who can’t quite control her powers, right? Afraid she will wreck another mining site or a city next?”

“No. And don’t joke about that.”

She shrugs one of her shoulders, already looking bored and like she wants to be somewhere else entirely.

“Whatever. Anyways you don’t have to come after me or worry about me destroying something.”

“Right. Terra, we can h-”

“No.”

The expression on her face is calm yet stormy and he feels the ground rumbling lightly under his feet. Oh great, just the exact opposite of what he wanted when he had come after her.

“Terra…”

“Listen, Robin. I’ll tell you exactly what I told Slade when he came by with his offer. Thanks, but no thanks. I will be learning to control my powers in my own way and on my own terms. ‘Sides Titan HQ is far too close to a city than I’m comfortable with right now.”

That was…. rather true now that he thought about it. He wonders if that was a bit of an oversight on their part.

“What will you be doing?”

He gets another shrug for an answer.

“Finding my own way on my terms. I’ll pay a visit to you guys someday.”

He nods slightly once and holds out the communicator that they had meant for her to have originally.

“Well you should still have one of our communicators incase something happens.”

She smirks lightly as she moves to take it from him and pins him with a hard stare.

“I will find your other trackers if you’ve placed any.”

He allows a small smile.

“I’m sure you will.”

 

Later:

He’s checking and entering new data into the Tower computer when Cyeborg joins him right as Terra’s tracking beacon pops into view beeping steadily as she moves from location to location. Always keeping away from a populated area, he notes distantly.

Cyeborg’s hand lands lightly on his shoulder and he doesn’t quite tense under it.

“What’s the plan with her? Are we gonna do anything for her?”

He shrugs under the hand on his shoulder.

“For now? Unless there’s a problem, we leave her be. I think she would prefer that.”


End file.
